Heart to Heart
by The Dark Eccentric
Summary: A new player joins from quite an unexpected place, in quite an unexpected way. "You are the Heir of Heart and you are hurtling to your doom astride a meteor. You are the Rogue of Heart and you see a meteor coming towards your groups asteroid base." How will the addition of the strange human change the course of events? - I'm trying out a new style. Read and review if you can please
1. Dynamic Entry

_A/N: Right. So I'm about to go on a rant here. Don't want to read it it then skip to the part where it says Heart to Heart, all centered and shit. Skip the in story A/N too if you like. Whatever. Read what you want to read. Its why you're here isn't it?_

_On to the rant. So yes I've been sucked into the Homestuck Craze as well. Didn't know it was a craze until after I read it but whatever. For a madman like me, the magnificent masterpiece that is the rampant randomness of Homestuck is great. Plus the apocalypse fits my wish to see the world burn, and the super powers and God Tier stuff fits my megalomania and god complex. So yeah._

_Rant, part 2. This story. So this is pretty much a shameless self-insert. Normally I wouldn't do this and it feels pathetic and shameful. [Didn't you just say shameless fuckass?] Oh fuck off Phobos. [Madman has a split personality with its own name. Pretty twisted right? Fucker is off his rocker.] Piss off, why are you here? Trying to write an author's note before my new story jackass. Anyways. I just kept thinking about this idea and couldn't shake it. It sounded good so hey, I'm doing it. [Pretty much his own kismesis. Pathetic right?] Fuck off._

_AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!_

**Heart to Heart**

Chapter 1: Dynamic Entry

You are now the Heir of Heart. (A/N: [No they're the readers, reading your shitty story.] Fuck off Phobos! We're doing second person for I don't know why. WE'RE MAKING THIS HAPPEN!) All of your friends have just died and you are likely rocketing to your doom aboard this meteor.

Yeah, your life pretty much sucks right now.

You speculate about the fact that, being a God-Tier, you won't necessarily die from the inevitable and painful "stopping" of the meteor. Having tried, you know that even suicide can't kill you anymore. Unless its self-sacrificing, suicide is neither Heroic nor Just after all.

Though you and your friends survived your descent to Earth on these meteors even as babies so...who knows what is going to happen?

You look up to see that your small and rocky space-mount is heading towards one of Skaia's defensive portals. But the portal appears to be flashing between colors like its broken. _Hmm, thats odd. Maybe it will-_

Just then your thought is cut off as your meteors shoots through the portal with a _Crack! _and a flash of multicolored light. After your newfound headache settles down and you blink rapidly, your eyes adjust so you can see that you are now...still in space. You see some planets in the distance and what you think is Skaia, but it is unfamiliar. It looks like there are more planets than before. _A different session perhaps?_

You can't decide whether you like this revelation or not. It is, after all, harder to wallow in self-pity with other people around.

You decide to find out where you are going to crash and die. From your time dreaming on Derse, you recognize your destination as somewhere in The Veil. More specifically, a sizable asteroid in the The Veil. An asteroid that has you, between it and the forward facing side of the meteor. Looking straight up at the asteroid, your last thought before the collision is, _Oh...Well shi-_

_SPLAT! CRUNCH! MOTHERFUCKING BANG!_

Your existence now consists of flesh paste, bone dust, and space rock.

Be the Rogue of Heart:

You are now Nepeta Leijon. You are sitting in shock after a meteor just collided with your Asteroid Base. You had been relaxing on the roof of the base and looking out at Skaia when you saw the meteor coming. It wasn't until the last moment that you saw the person on it.

You scramble to the edge and look down where the meteor crashed, seeing a splatter of red mixed in with the rock fragments. You feel nauseous for a moment before you are startled to see the flesh paste start glowing with multicolored light. The drops all rise out of the wreckage and form together in the air over the edge of the roof in a troll-like figure.

The light fades to reveal what you recognize from your group's recent spying as a human. He is wearing a dark magenta outfit with the symbol of the Heart aspect, making you guess he is a God-Tier Hero of Heart. Aside from that he is quite pale, even for a human, and he has a mess of long brown hair. His face has a haunted look to it, with slightly gaunt cheeks and bags under his eyes. He turns his unfocused gaze toward you and gives you a slight smile...before abruptly collapsing to the roof and passing out. "Bluh..."

You gasp and pounce to his side and shake him softly. "Are you okay...?" You mew worriedly when the inert human gives no response. What should you do?

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

_Karkitty! _Your panic as to what to do is rendered moot with the arrival of your Karkitty. You turn to see him at the head of the rest of your group of friends, clearly coming to investigate the crash.

"Can you help him? I was looking at Skaia and suddenly a meteor came flying at us with him on it and it crushed him into the side!"

"THEN HOW IS HE NOT FUCKING SOUP?" The crabby troll shouts back.

"Hah." Vriska scoffs and steps forward and looks at him. "I'm guessing a God-Tier revival, obviously. Look at his outfit. Though I don't get why he collapsed though."

"SORRY IT WASN'T SO OBVIOUS FOR US MORTALS. AND MAYBE HE COLLAPSED BECAUSE...I DON'T KNOW...HE WAS GRUB SAUCE A FEW SECONDS AGO, FUCKASS!"

You mew unhappily about the argument and bring everyone's attention back to your unconscious guest. "You shouldn't yell Karkitty... But purrease, can someone help him? He's not injurred, but there must be something wrong!"

As Karkat grumbles an apology, Kanaya and Feferi come forward to kneel next to the human with you and examine him. The jade-blooded troll looked over him and said, "He Does Appear Unharmed. I Would Have To Agree With Our Leader In That His Collapse Was Due To Trauma And Stress Caused By His Passage And Subsequent Crash And Revival."

As Feferi moved her glowing hands over the human, examining him with her powers as a Hero of Life, she said, "I think Kanaya is right. He seems fin, just tired. He'll be up and swimming in no time!"

You are relieved, though still concerned. "Meokay..." You stroke the humans hair softly.

"Uh...Nepeta." You look up to see your muscular meowrail standing over you, with Sollux, Eridan, Terezi, and Gamzee still watching from near the stairs. "Might I suggest we move the human inside?"

"Okay, Equius...just be careful." You watch as your meowrail attempts to carefully pick up the human without hurting him. He STRONG-lifts the human over his shoulder and everyone starts walking back inside.

Be the unconscious human:

Command invalid. You are now the previously unconscious human. You feel your body swaying, and a pair of STRONG arms on you. You conclude you are being carried and crack your eyes open slightly to investigate.

Upon opening your eyes a girl comes into focus, following behind the STRONG person carrying you. You see her dark hair, grey skin, and wide, curious dark eyes with their strange yellow sclera. Shes wearing a green trench coat and has what looks like a blue cat-tail. But most odd, are the two small, candy-corn-looking horns poking out of her hair like cat ears.

Its that same strange girl you saw before, right before you passed out. You can sense her concern for you. You feel her caring. _Thank you...Nepeta..._

Her face is the last thing you see before you slip back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

_A/N: Well. That was interesting. Hope you liked it. Kind of short, I know. but its just a introductory chapter. Just testing the waters, so to speak. Haven't tried this style before and well...no idea. Anyways, please review. I'd love to know how I did. Feel free to flame if you think it wasn't good. So...yeah..._

_I was going to get another person to review this first but I'm feeling kind of OfF! So yeah. Story. Happening...now?_


	2. Wake the Furuck Up

_A/N: Think I figured out why I'm writing such a shameful self insert story. I, like most writers (I hope) write largely to express my ideas and feelings. And this story...I'm using it to simultaneously release my own desires to be powerful, and generally live in a world of magic where I choose my own path, and also...my Nepeta feeels. She's my favorite character (having passed Vriska who was my favorite and is now my second favorite), and she really got undervalued and screwed over in canon. So I want to help her out._

_Secondly, alongside getting out my desires of being powerful, I'm also using this as an outlet for my madness, rage, and generally STRONG feelings. Theres a reason I'm Heir of Heart. [Based on what you said shouldn't you be Heir of Rage or something?] Oh fuck off. [Well the reader's might ask that too.] Rage is too focused on negative emotions, or that specific emotion. Plus they're more unstable. [You're unstable.] But I do have self control. A lot. Also I see Heart as more of middle ground between Mind and Rage. And I am very much Mind based too. [Yes. Mind. Mental. Smart but batshit insane. Fucking Psychopath.] Oi! LiStEn HeRe YoU lItTlE sHiT! [Well from what we hear, Heart players also tend to have a dividing of personality, and YOU CERTAINLY HAVE THAT DON'T YOU!?] Given I have you as a fucking constant voice in my head, plus all the characters I made for roleplaying or my novels being based on my various personality aspects YES! JUST MAYBE!? Hmm!? [Heheh.] Fuck off! I- *twitch* GaH! [Okay, lets leave the psychotic narrator to his fit and get on with the story shall we?]_

Chapter 2: Wake the Furuck Up

You are now the unconscious human. Command invalid. He wakes the fuck up so you can be him.

You are the newly conscious human. You feel something hard stabbing into your back and decide to open your eyes to inspect this uncomfortable object.

...Robots. You are lying. On a pile. Of fucking...ROBOTS...WHAT THE FUCK.

You jump out of the pile in surprise and attempt to look dazedly at your surroundings. But the surroundings are blocked by a big pair of wide, curious, and surprised olive colored eyes set in a face inches from yours. "Hooooly shit!" you shout before _gracefully_ falling back on your ass in surprise. Lot of surprise going on. Then again, your situation isn't exactly common. Even for you.

Taking the moment to gain your bearings to avoid further surprise you look around. First of all, that girl from before is leaning over you looking concerned. _She has green eyes when you look closely...the green is just coming in..._You shake your head to clear it of your random thoughts and look more.

Behind the girl, _Nepeta,_ and to the side stands another person. He's tall and has greasy dark hair. His horns are longer, though one is broken. He has a pair of very cracked glasses covering his eyes, and he is wearing a black tank top with royal blue Sagittarius symbol and shorts over some high socks. He also appears rather muscular and STRONG. _He's keeping an eye on her. Making sure I'm not dangerous. Protecting her. Good..._

Moving on you look at the room. The floor is made out of what looks like cobblestone, while the walls are brick. It looks like there are some crates at the opposite side of the room, and some piping and electrical wires in the ceiling, and coming from the floor to the ceiling in some places at the rooms edges. As well, there are some other random things about the room. Pictures of muscular horse creature things on the walls, glasses of milk (broken and unbroken) littering the floor alongside broken bows, pots of tea with cat designs on them resting about.

You take that all in with a passing glance before refocusing on the more immediate issue. The girl creature crouching over you in catlike posture. "Nepeta?" you rasp out.

She starts in surprise. "How do you know my name?" A _lot_ of surprise going around.

You just wave off her question as you get off your back and sit against the robot pile. "Something to do with my heart powers. I can sense how people are feeling and get impressions from them, including things like their name. Not much else." You're not even sure how it works. Not like you've had many people to test it on.

"Oh okay. So you _are_ a heart purrlayer too!"

"Too?" You focus your heart powers on her a bit more. You feel her concern and curiosity for you. _Nepeta Leijon...Rogue of Heart..._"You're a Rogue of Heart."

She starts in surprise again. "Okay, thats getting a bit creepy."

"Sorry."

"So could you tell me you're name then, purlease?"

"Purlease?" Deciding its time to interject, the tall and muscled man in the corner walks over.

"Yes. My Moirail enjoys making feline related puns. I am Equius Zahhak, blue blood. Now state your name and blood color, human."

"Call me the Heir of Heart. And uh...red blood? Is that not the usual for your species then? Speaking of which, what is your species?"

"Red blood? What are you talking about? And we are trolls."

Nepeta pipes up then. "Its true, Equius. Befur he...came back, I saw all the rred..."

"Yeah, I don't know about you lot, but all of my species have red blood."

Equius considered that for a moment before replying. "That is odd. Trolls run on a cast system based on the individual's blood color, known as the hemospectrum. Red is not on it. I am blue blooded, which places me rather high in the order, while Nepeta has olive blood, making her a slightly lower midblood,"

"Huh. Thats...weird. I don't care much for class or authority, but I find the varying blood colors to be rather interesting. I wonder what causes that..."

He seemed to get rather irritated by something you said, and with a slight growl he snapped, "Respect for the hemospectrum must be held to keep order in society! I command you to obey your betters."

Now you're getting rather angry too. "Well who is to decide who my betters are? And I'm not even on your hemospectrum, let alone part of your species. Plus, since you played Sburb too, I'm assuming your planet is gone too and its just a small group of you here. Hardly a cast system left I'd think."

Equius looked to be sweating profusely now. "I uh...think I need a towel...Please excuse me." He quickly turned and left to a different part of the room.

"Sorry about Equius. He can be kind of infurriating sometimes. But he really is a softy inside. Thats why we're meowrails! He helps me be confurrdent and he cares about me, while I help pull out his soft side and help him stay in control of himself."

You just nod along with what she says in agreement. "It does seem like you compliment each other quite well. But what do you 'meowrail'? Is he your boyfriend?"

Nepeta just chuckled and looked at you curiously, "No no no. It's a meowrailship. Its the pale quadrant? Don't humans have that?"

"Quadrants? I haven't heard of that before."

The catgirl gave a squee of excitement and took your hand, leading you through a door in the corner. On the other side was what looked like a wide and twisting hallway. There were some paintings of other trolls on the walls in pairs, with card suit symbols drawn between them.

"Well Trolls have fur different kinds of romance; Matespritship, Meowrallegiance, Kismesis and Auspisticism. These are divided between red and..." As Nepeta explains Troll romance to you, you look around the room. Of course you are still listening though. It would be rude not to, and it is quite fascinating.

It looks like a hallway, though its made out as though to be Nepeta's room it seems. The walls look to be made of concrete while the floor is steel tiling. As well as the paintings, the room/hallway features balls of yarn and some painting supplies on the floor, along with piles of sugar with tea pots on top. And near the end of the "hall" a pile of crates sit against the wall with paint peaking out from behind them, seeming to cover something.

You turn back to Nepeta, having heard, understood, and even enjoyed her thorough explanation of the Troll's quadrants. Wasn't it great? "That is really interesting and I think humans do actually have all those, but kismesis are really rare and moirallegiance and auspisticism are unofficial things between friends. Matespritships are the only official kind of relationship between two humans, and they're referred to more as "dating" or "married" depending on what stage its at."

Nepeta just gives you a slightly confused look. "Humans are furry weird."

"Yes they are..." As you trail off you recall the covered painting and turn back to the pile of crates. "Whats back here anyway? Looks like one is cov-"

Nepeta immediately blushes and gets flustered. "Oh, thats nofurring!" She grips your shoulder and turns you toward the door, escorting you out. "Now that you're up we need to infurduce you to efurryone else!" And with that she dragged you off through the concrete corridors, with Equius trailing behind.

_A/N: Eh, thats a good a place to stop as any. I'd actually been wanting to work on one of my other fanfics now that I had time, but someone wound up doing this one. The hell._

_Anyways, not sure how good my characterization was in this one, so reviews would be helpful._

_Damn. Cat puns are kind of hard. This is going to get annoying for sure..._


End file.
